


Rainy Day Confessions

by disneyfan421



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyfan421/pseuds/disneyfan421
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr: Could you write a short fic which Oliver makes confessions on a rainy day to Felicity please:)</p>
<p>*This is unedited so if there are any mistakes I apologize*<br/>*Disclaimer: I do not own these characters*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day Confessions

Starling City was known for a lot of things: heroes, villains, earthquake machines, but it had never been known for its thunderstorms.  
Oliver had lived in Starling City his entire life (minus the five years on the island) and he had never seen a storm this bad. The power had gone out hours ago, the streets were flooded, and the ground shook with every crack of thunder. Only an idiot would be out in the storm.  
So of course Oliver Queen was out on his motorcycle.  
In his defense, he had decided to go before the worst part of the storm had started. It wasn’t his fault that Queen Mansion was 20 miles outside the city. He weaved his way through the streets, the water soaking him through as he rode. But he ignored it, his mind focused on one thing, well, technically a person.  
Felicity Smoak. There was only one person he would drive through the worst storm to ever hit Starling City, and it was her. Looking back, he probably could have thought this through better, waited until the storm had passed, brought her flowers (Although she would probably appreciate a new USB drive than flowers), but he had waited too long as it was, he wasn’t going to wait any longer.  
He pulled up to her door step, his heart thumping against his chest as he got off his bike. He approached her door in several strides, the rain beating down in a steady rhythm as he walked. It seemed silly, he was more terrified of Felicity Smoak, or more accurately, her reaction, than he was of jumping off rooftops at night. Nonetheless, he took a deep breath, raised his hand, and knocked on her door.  
His heart pounded like the rain behind him as he waited for her to answer the door. What would she say, would she be happy to see him, would she even open the door? All of these haunted his thoughts as he waited agonizingly long for the door to open.  
She did open the door, surprise apparent on her face when she met his eyes. He had to fight the urge to smile, it had been too long since he had seen her but anytime away from her seemed too long. She was in a solid black tank top that hugged her curves, long pajama pants with the MIT logo covering them, her hair was in a messy bun and he honestly thought she had never looked more beautiful.  
“Oliver” she said after a moment, surprise clear in her voice. Her eyes never once left his, the question apparent without her even need to ask: What the hell was he doing here?  
“I…” he started, unable to come up with anything to say. He had prepared a speech but that had flown out the window the moment he saw her. She deserved more than a prewritten speech. He thought she deserved better than him, yet he stood in front of her door praying to any and every deity he could think of that she would listen to him.  
She cocked her head to the side, surprise turning into confusion as he continued to just stare at her, “You?”  
He shook his head, he could do this, he could talk to her, tell her all the feelings that he had been fighting for months.  
“I was wrong.”  
Her eyes lit up with curiosity and maybe the slightest hint of hope, or maybe he was just projecting his own feelings onto her. “About?” she prompted when he didn’t continue.  
About? About everything. About her, about Malcolm and Thea, about pushing away everyone.  
It took him a moment (and a perplexed look from her) to realize he had said that out loud. Now he knew how she felt every time she was around him.  
“Oliver” she began, taking a deep breath, “Whatever it is that you came here to say, just say it.”  
“I was wrong to push you away. I was trying to protect you because I can’t lose you. I pushed you away because a world where you hated me was better than a world without you in it.” The rain roared in the background, the thunder shook the porch he was standing on but he didn’t care. All he cared about was the look on her face. “But I was wrong.” He took a deep breath, letting down the last bit of walls surrounding his heart. “I still love you Felicity and I always will.”  
She pushed herself off her door, reaching her hands out and smashing her lips against his. He took a slight step back but quickly regained his footing, placing his hands on her hips and leaning into the kiss, brushing his tongue against her mouth. She pushed forward, pressing her own body against his eliciting a groan. They stood there, holding each other and kissing each other for what felt like ages. They only broke apart when a flash of lightening hit the ground a few feet away.  
She kept her arms around his neck, the rain completely soaking through her as she looked at him like the world had stopped spinning “We should take this inside.” He nodded, leaning down to kiss her again, but this time lifting her up and carrying her towards the door.


End file.
